


orange and i

by lolifquk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute gays, Drinking & Talking, Drugs, Drunk Kageyama, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Making Out, Why Did I Write This?, but not detailed at all, giggly kageyama, kinda high hinata, stupid teens, teens and up for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolifquk/pseuds/lolifquk
Summary: a high hinata and tipsy kageyama do make a good pair, a bit chaotic but good
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	orange and i

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent but yeah, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Edited)

kageyama was never a fan of large crowds but here he was at his friends party, drinking some shitty contraption that a random junior made for him before running away, he didn't think much of it and started to sip on it and now he was tipsy as fuck, his bangs covering his eyes, irritating it, but he couldn't bring himself to push it way.

he was sitting on one of the couches that sat in the overcrowded living room, legs folded, crossed beneath him, cup in hand as he gulped it down and threw it to the ground, not caring much about dirtying his friends house even though he knows he's going to be the one cleaning it in the morning. A few minutes of peaceful silence minus the booming party music playing aggressively in the background before, suddenly a boy who he assumed was younger than him, sat himself in kageyama's lap, draping his arms around kageyama's neck, it was so sudden that kags over here had no room to react to the random kid that had comfortably sat himself on kageyama's lap like he was meant to.

not wanting the younger to fall off, he held the smaller boy down by the waist. "um, hi?" kageyama let out, cringing at the smell of alcohol that left his mouth as he spoke. Now, kageyama wasn't one to initiate a conversation much rather being the one who ends it but right now, in this situation he felt a bit different than usual. but trust me if kageyama were to be in his right mind, the boy would have been pushed to the floor.

"hi" the boy slurred out and it was then that kageyama smelt the overwhelming scent of weed that escaped the smaller, this pushed kageyama to sober up a bit, but he was still nowhere in his right mind yet. the boy rested his head on the crook of kageyama's neck. "i'm tired" the boy whispered into his neck and kageyama almost..almost giggled at the ticklish sensation but fortunately stopped himself before they escaped. "yeah? me too" kageyama said as he did something that was most out of character of him, he actually smiled a bit. yeah, exactly.

he did it, unknowing as to why. it was getting hard to concentrate on anything other than the mop of messy orange hair that sat beneath him. but you couldn't blame him. his train of thoughts got interrupted by a soft voice that cut through his head like an axe. "why?" the boy asked as he looked up into kageyama's eyes, a look of curiosity taking over his sharp features. "hmm?" kageyama hummed not really, fully listening to the conversation that he was a part of. "why are you tired?" the boy asked again in a clear voice and kageyama paused.

why was he tired, really? he didn't know. so instead of answering the boy, he dodged the question with his own. "what's your name, orange?" the word just flew out his mouth before he could really think about it. 'orange' giggled. "I don't think I want to tell you," orange sang as he erupted into a fit of giggles. kageyama, not really understanding why the little guy was laughing just laughed along, this again was something kageyama would never do with someone he had just met but it was probably the alcohol.

"okay then...i'm kageyama.." kageyama said as he stared into the boy’s slanted orange eyes with a glaze. orange stopped laughing but a lazy smile spread along his lips. orange, with a look quite unreadable leaned closer and kageyama who was quite out of his mind leaned in as well but it wasn't until their noses were touching, when some sense got knocked into him but he couldn't stop, well..he didn't really want to either.

and with that their lips met in a harsh kiss, full of spit and awkward moving but right now, right here it was the shit. lip biting and a few gropes later, they pulled apart with soft pants, and both, orange and kageyama started to regret life choices as the weird weed induced alcohol scent took up their senses.

"we smell like shit" kageyama chuckled out and orange, who looked confused for a second started to laugh as well as he repositioned himself on kageyama's lap so that his back was leaning against the others chest as he played with kageyama's clearly bigger fingers that were still wrapped around his waist as kageyama nuzzled his nose into orange's neck.

"i'm hinata but you can call me orange if you want, i came here with my friend, kenma but his probably off fucking somewhere, i really didn't w-want to c-come-" he paused as a hiccup left his lips and kageyama giggled to which hinata slapped the others thighs "-but my little sister forced me and i didn't, couldn't a-argue with her because she brought up the 'that b-being a teenager only lasts for awhile' card-" to which kageyama let out a 'ooh nasty' that earned him another slap "-and other sappy shit but i had to listen so here i am, got dragged into doing drugs so i bet she's going to tear my face off but fuck it, ya know"

"I get it sis" at this point, kageyama knew he must have lost his mind. "got roped into this bullshit too" he said as he rubbed his nose up and down hinata's bare skin.

hinata chuckled at the weird sensation. they spoke for what seemed for hours but in reality was 15 minutes, a shitfaced drunk kenma had walked in sucking off a random man's lips and orange over here took it as his sign to take his leave. hinata got up and kissed kageyama full on the lips, catching him off guard. "i hope to fuck y-i mean see you later" hinata giggled as kageyama rolled his eyes before chuckling. kageyama pecked his lips before doing it again and then pressing a long kiss on his cheek and patting hinata's hair. "bye, bye orange, and i hope too, the see you later part that is" kageyama said as he watched orange turn and walk away.

"i love you!" hinata screamed over the booming music, voice still in a slur. kageyama shook his head as he laughed, a smile stretching over his lips and he did something that made oikawa (who was getting fucked in one of the rooms, fall off the bed) kageyama shouted, a giggle between his words.

"i love you too, orange!"

**Author's Note:**

> im having a really bad day and i want to yeet myself out this century  
> i was really bored and some cute kagehina content striked me so here i am, i also realized how boring this was but hey do i give a shit, no, no i don't.  
> there are probably a bunch of mistakes and 'm sorry bout that but i be tired as heck so not today  
> anyways thnks for reading babes


End file.
